My Heaven
by kazukarin
Summary: He was a famous singer but was tired of gossips and 'disappear' from the fame world. She was trying to fulfill a long lost promise. what happens when he ran into trouble and she helps him? would he do the same? rated for language may change to 'm'
1. Chapter 1

Im back guys!!!! yeah i know i havent updated or uploaded anything and that this story wasnt on my profile or anything the truth is....i came up with this idea like 3 days ago and didnt wanted to leave me so i was like what the hell!?!? and oh well was in the mood to write and wrote two chapters on a random notebook i found in a random pleace of my bedroom and ive been at it since like 6? 7pm? lol and finally after mmm...4 hours!!! omg i have 2 sleep...i made it!!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Inuyasha nor Kagome nor Miroku nor Sango mm....i think those r the most important....oh ayame either but kouga whatever he comes with the puppy in the first row (Inuyasha lol) but i DO OWN THE FREAKING HEADACHE I HAVE!!! damn...

I hope you guys like it im still thinking how to make the end....so yeah i hope is as good as Night of pleasure or better!!

LOVE YA'LL

**

* * *

  
**

A woman with black hair pull in a low ponytail and red eyes was sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by cameras, people rushed to her re-making her makeup giving her instruction of what to do.

Said woman rolled her ruby eyes, pushed the people away from her and took the mic.

"I know what to do now beat it!" she looked at one of the camera man annoyed

"give me the countdown to know when we go live"

The man nodded to the scary but beautiful woman.

She sat on her comfortable sit with mic in one hand and the cards of her question on the other.

"We're on 5!" one of the man yelled

She looked up and saw them looking at her while one of them kept counting with his fingers signaling the seconds left.

"5...4...3..." with only his hands 2...1 the on air sign turn on flashing by the exit door.

The woman taking a deep breath she put her fake, plastic smile and started speaking with her sweet voice (yeah right! Annoying is more like it..) telling what would be happening on the  
show. After a preview of everything on the show her smile got bigger (and creepier..)

"well folks as I promised last week's show I brought a special guest that would be answering a few questions. Please give a big applause to Mr. Taisho manager of the popular band Scarlet Onyx!!!!"

A huge wave of fake applause could be heard on the room as a tall man entered the camera's view. He had long silver hair with black hints on some parts, pointy elfin-like ears and shocking amber eyes.

"good morning Kagura" he greeted with his deep masculine voice.

"morning Mr. Taisho please take a sit I would like to ask a few questions as to clarify some rumors"

Taisho nodded and sat across from her but in an angle that the camera's still see him.

Kagura smiled at him and with mic at hand she started asking.

"So Mr. Taisho is it true the rumors? A few reporters have seen the famous model Kikyo Miasma with the lead singer of Scarlet Onyx Inuyasha Takahashi kissing in various places are they going out?" Kagura asked with fake curiosity

Taisho looked at her with the hidden disgust nonetheless answered "No they are not going out those are just rumors"

"But Kikyo herself say that they were going out and we have it taped…please role the tape" Kagura ordered

A few seconds later a video of Kikyo could be seen.

Kikyo with the shoulder length, straight black hair and shiny dark eyes smiled (mischievous if I might add) to the camera answering Kagura's questions.

"But of course my Inu-sweety and me are together how can I deny it? We're already a couple and been thinking of getting married-"

The video got cut off as Kagura stared at Taisho

"So sir, how can you explain Ms. Miasma's answer? She herself didn't deny the relationship. As manager of the band what can you say about this?" Kagura asked with a little smirked on  
her face

"I can say that what Ms. Miasma said was all a lie Inuyasha is single and hasn't compromise in anyways whatsoever with the model or any other woman for the moment" Taisho said sternly.

"This accusations are serious , are you sure?"

"Yes im sure, she is the one lying here"

"But as I recall there is proof about said woman kissing with Inuyasha"

"most be coincidence, they barely know each other"

"well I-"

"Please I would prefer if you could stop accusing and mind your own business"

"But Mr. Taisho I have some newsflash for you, being a star and as famous as Scarlet Onyx everything they do or stop doing is my fellow reporters and my business" Kagura said smirking

* * *

"I cant BELIEVE THIS!!! What the hell is up that BITCH ASS!??!?!!?"

"calm down puppy"

"WHAT did you just CALLED ME?!??!?!"

"easy there Kouga don't want you dead yet…"

"he is the one yelling Miroku…and what do you mean YET!??!"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

_**-silence-**_

"now Inuyasha my friend-"

"Shut it Miroku" Inuyasha snapped

Kouga and Miroku both sighed

"Inuyasha cool it, Kouga and Miroku are just trying to help" snapped a girl from behind them.

"Yes Sango's right just sit you guys, Inuyasha has all the right in the world to get angry I mean…he just got engaged and he didn't even know.."

Inuyasha smirked at this

"Thanks Ayame I knew you would understand"

"Actually.." continue Sango with a smirk forming looking at Ayame which had already a huge smirk on her face

Miroku and Kouga noticed this and backed away on Inuyasha knowing what was coming. Inuyasha which was still clueless of girls hormones and evil aura stood there with a raised  
eyebrow not knowing of his poor unhappy fate….

"That Ayame and **THIS** Sango" Sango empathized the 'this' snickering with Ayame both remembering Sesshoumaru's way of talking. Inuyasha frown at them.

They both cleared their throat "we cant still get how you got engaged…never mind that, if she can tolerate you for a whole day with you we make a party!!"

Both Ayame and Sang finished at the same time and burst out laughing at Inuyasha's outrageous face.

He was TRYING not to get yell at the girls, twitching every now and then…ok let's face it he couldn't stop twitching if anyone saw him they would think he was a crazy dude who escaped from the hospital or something….

Kouga and Miroku couldn't last long before they burst laughing to I mean two girls rolling on the floor laughing with one twitching pup erhm..dog (with those cute ears…and his beautiful amber- never mind that anyways…where was I? oh yeah..) dog twitching (right lol ) red almost purple mad man and both their faces red for holding so long….would you stay put? I know I wouldn't….( I can already imagine Inuyasha….but worse it would be fluffy red from anger that would be hilarious hahaha oh story right)

They all were on the floor laughing when they heard a -snap- sound. The four looked up at their only friend standing which can I mention….wasn't a happy looking puppy erhm…dog AH!! Who cares!!? He wasn't happy and he was glaring daggers, knifes, swords, kunai's oh you get it!! At them…

They slowly got to their feet calming their laugh as much as they could and they each look at each one. Then like reading their own minds and thoughts all of them yelled together "RUN!!!!!!!" And took off in different directions each.

Inuyasha which looked dumbfounded and was asking what just happened remember why he was mad and why they run…..getting mad again he yelled at the top of his lungs "GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He took off running after where he tough could find him

* * *

"Mom?!??!?!! Im home!!!" as she walk near the kitchen she ran into her little brother's

"Souta, Mori!!!! What the hell!?!?!?" _'Language Kagome, language'_

"Hey sis, sorry we're on a rush, bye!" the twins said in unison running around her

'_freaky twins' _she though as she balanced herself after the torment (the twins) left the house. She continue to the kitchen were her mom was drinking her tea.

"Oh Kagome your back already?" her mom asked, a worried expression on her face.

She put her empty cup of tea on the table and motioned Kagome to sit across from her.

Kagome sat across from her mom and stared at her with a serious face. They had a staring contest until the mom couldn't take it anymore.

"Kagome M. Higurashi you BETTER tell what happen!" her mother said with a deadly but calm tone on her voice.

Kagome sighed "well…mom….you see-"

"SCARLET?!?!!?"

Both look up to the kitchen entrance and saw an exact copy of Kagome's mom standing with a few grocery bags on her hands and her mouth open…

Kagome looked at her mother and then at her aunt. She stood up kind of mad and walked to the woman in the kitchen door, taking her bags and putting them on the table she walked out  
of the kitchen without a word.

Both woman look at each other wondering what was wrong when they heard the angry tone of Kagome "LIVING ROOM NOW!!"

Both of them walked to the living room where a fuming Kagome stood glaring at both of them.

'_what did I do' _though Scarlet

'_she looks scary when mad' _both twin nodded grinning until Kagome once again glared at them

"she looks more like the mother than we do.."

"Shut up and tell me what the hell does this mean?!?!" Kagome asked plopping on the couch and glaring at the twins

Both looked at each other glaring and said noting. Kagome sighed and looked at her only feminine example she had.

Both had brunette hair which got until their mid-back, stunning hazel eyes, they both were 5'3 and they both acted the same that's why she sometimes get's annoyed they have this  
unique connection that can tell each other what they need or what they are thinking you can call it psychic power or something. Sometimes she loved watching them act like a copy of each other but when they changed places it was annoying. I mean they are the same!!

Kagome stood up and stopped in front of the two "please show me your shoulders"

The twins sighed exasperated but showed the shoulder to Kagome the one known as Scarlet had a red rose-like marking no more than 8 inches. The other one known as Aoi had a blue/purple bird-like marking no more than 9 inches. Both markings are the only thing that can difference them from each other.

"Auntieeeee.." Kagome whined as she walked to the kitchen again and sat on the chair she was before she was interrupted .

"Kagome sweetie, Midnight baby don't get upset I just wanted to know how everything went I don't think Aoi here minds, do you sis?" asked Aoi for her consent she just rolled her eyes and shrugged. She went to the table and took the bags to put the things on the fridge.

After she finished she sat down next to Scarlet "You know I don't mind Scarlet, Kagome is like a daughter for you too, you helped me raise her after all. So we have that clear…yet again" they both finished rolling their eyes in the same matter

'_I'm starting to get exasperated only hearing and looking at twins them finishing and doing the same all together…freaks..' _Kagome though a little annoyed

In perfect sync yet again they looked at Kagome "So?" they both asked yet again sync

'_DAMMIT!! HOW DID I SURVIVE ALL THIS YEAR COPPING WITH THIS!?!?!' _Kagome sighed mentally and looked up again seeing as her parents were still staring at her…..

"WHAT?!?!"

"You're upset" the twins answered simultaneously

'_I swear one day I outta-' _"what do you mean?' she asked as she ignored her annoying and complaining conscious.

"Kagome sweetie, your eyes are blue" Aoi said smiling

"So? What does my eyes have to do with your deduction?" Kagome asked confused at least she tried to look confused she knew what they meant when she lies or is upset her eyes change color to different shades of blue. When she's angry well that's another story….

"Well for starters" Aoi started

"when your eyes are clear blue your upset" continued Scarlet

"and when they are kind of a dark shade of blue…" Aoi followed

"your lying" both finished

You could already see the anime style vein popping on Kagome's head 'stupid twins conversation I remembered why I prefer talking to them each of them apart…'

"And over everything" they continue together not minding it at all

"when you noticed Scarlet/I changed with Aoi/me you got mad and glared at us, not something you usually do" the both continue staring at Kagome intently

"you loosed your cool Kags what's wrong?" they finished with concerned on their eyes

Kagome was touch she really was but why did they had to talk together in perfect synchronization making her veins get bigger and bigger her head hotter and her temper worsen.

Neither seem to noticed this but they didn't speak which let Kagome cool down. It wasn't their fault really she just was a little moody about her situation…

She frown remembering her situation, it definitely wasn't her lucky day, and the worse part was that she couldn't hide it from her mom or aunt, in other words she was screwed.

She looked up her frown deepened _'how can they know so much?' _

'_dah…is obvious isn't? they raised you dope…' _

'_right..'_

'_your speaking to yourself you know..'_

'_and your speaking back so shut up'_

'_at least we can cool of' _

'_yeah..'_

'_you did noticed you call yourself we?'_

'_yes I did now back off I have to handle this'_

'_good luck..'_

"What do you guys wanna know?" Kagome asked bored at them

"What happen?" both answered simultaneously

"I will tell if you stop talking at the same time like freaks!!!" Kagome, finally, snapped at them.

Both woman straighten up _'Kagome Is really mad Aoi she never minds us doing this'_

'_I know Scarlet she usually enjoy the distraction' _Aoi answered frowning mentally

'_I wonder what happen…._'Scarlet though to Aoi as she sighed sadly

'_it must not be good…' _concluded Aoi

"sorry" they apologize

Kagome grunted but didn't say anything else. She took deep breaths as she organize what she was going to say. She didn't know what to say so she got straight to the answer.

"it happen the same as the other interviews" _'but worse' _she thought but she wouldn't say that she didn't want them to worry. She needed to cool her head if she wanted to lie to them with out them noticing.

Both of them were looking intently at Kagome waiting for more they were not buying it. She needed a plan fast.

"Is the same really, they say im not the kind of person they're looking for, and that I may have a chance in another place, then they give me my papers and tell me to leave" Kagome said eyes glossy as she tried to ignore the tears picking at her eyes. The depression was getting to her and if she started now she wouldn't be able to stop.

"if it's the same then why are you this affected usually you don't care and just start looking for the next interview" Aoi said walking to her daughter and patting her back to comfort her.

"that's true Kags something most be wrong when you got like this" Scarlet supported her sister as she too walked to Kagome and started rubbing her low back to ease her feelings.

"It is the same! that's why im like this! Im suppose to continue but how can I!? they always say the same thing to me!!" Kagome yelled as she stood up from her chair and turned to look at her mother and aunt.

"how can I be happy and continue to look for another interview when every time I go the crush little by little my dream saying im not good enough or that I have to try harder?! HOW CAN I!?!?" she yelled exasperated but no tear left her eyes.

Both woman stood there silent listening to the girl

"I've tried god know's I've tried only for him because we promised Nuya told me we would be reunited by fulfilling out dreams. We both wanted to become singers but I haven't heard from him since then its been thirteen years already and Im getting tired of trying. I just need a break maybe then, the opportunity might come. Because right now I don't have any inspiration to do it…" she whispered tired of yelling

"Kagome you cant give up…you've been practicing hard since your 5 years old both of you have, he wouldn't be happy if he saw you giving up and losing your hope of fulfilling your dream" Aoi whispered to Kagome hugging her tightly

"she's right you know….I knew him pretty well to know how he would react if he heard his Meme talking like that" Scarlet said smiling a little at her niece.

Kagome smiled "I haven't heard that name in such a long time…" she sighed thinking about his best friend.

They both were born and raised together until he had to leave. Both were inseparable until that day they did everything together and their hobby was signing. And since Scarlet was a music teacher then she teach them when she had free time.

"Kagome….you wont give up….right?" asked Scarlet hopefully

Kagome looked at her aunt and gave her a small smile

"I will think about it auntie.."

Scarlet was so upset about her nieces state that she started to cry softly. Aoi went to her sister and comforted her. She looked up to see Kagome walking to the front door

"Im going for a walk, I'll come back before dinner" Kagome said as she walked to the door she opened it and heard her aunt "this is not fair on her, she have tried so hard for all this years  
and they still don't find her good enough…they only care about money that's probably why they haven't pick her…because the girl do has talent she is the most talented girl I have ever teach…..it just not fair….." she was sobbing with Aoi trying to calm her down.

Kagome gave a small smile her aunt always had high hopes for her "Auntie" Kagome said catching the attention of both women who though she had left. She grab the knob door harder and said 4 words that shocked the woman. They never though Kagome would say something like that to them….ever…. After she say them she left running closing the door after her the tears no longer on her eyes…but all over her face as those words resonated on her mind and on their auntie and mom..

'_Life is never fair…'_

_

* * *

_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...........................**_

_**LIKE IT?!?!**_

_**  
Yen: i have such a major Headache i can barely type and the light is so annoying and to top it all i have a fucking physics test tomorrow ugh!!**_

_**  
Roxy: you're always compleaining...**_

_**  
yen: shut up i didnt see YOU writing for 4 hours and a half? writing!!**_

_**  
roxy: your not even sure of how long it took u...**_

_**  
yen: IS NOT MY FAULT OK!?!?**_

_**  
roxy: easy there tiger**_

_**  
yen: whatever im tired let's wrap this up**_

_**  
roxy:yeah yeah..**_

_**  
yen: oh mom did brownies...extra chocolate....anyone want some? there still half tray of brownies**_

_**  
roxy: yeah the other half i ate it with ur lil' sis**_

_**  
yen: *sweatdrop* chocolate is just not my thing but the little i ate was quite nice...if it didnt had so many chocolate**_

_**  
roxy: youre talking about chocolate in a story....amazing...**_

_**  
yen: ah yeah right so BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE!!!**_

_**  
roxy:EHHH!?!?!!? THOSE R MINE!!**_

_**  
yen: dont be such a whiner seal ur kitty demon inside u and share!!**_

_**  
roxy: -grumbles-**_

_**  
yen: -rolles eyes- anyway**_

_**  
roxy: dont eat my brownies!!**_

_**  
yen: -hit's her in the head-**_

_**  
roxy: yeah yeah whatever enjoy hope u r a dog demon so you get poisoned...**_

_**  
yen: roxy.......**_

_**  
roxy: -ignores- so....dog demon's enjoy the last of your hours eating chocolate...**_

_**  
yen: -shakes head- i think i will ignore her..**_

_**  
roxy: then after you eat them you will start feeling light headed**_

_**  
yen: as i was saying ignore the rumbling cat..**_

_**  
roxy: after that you will get hotter and hotter by the minute and not as hot/cute hot/hot as temperature...assholes..**_

_**  
yen: and please review and let me know what you though-**_

_**  
roxy: then you will faint and that will be the last thing you'll ever see**_

_**  
yen: about my story... -glaring at roxy-**_

_**  
roxy: after that the only thing you will feel will be pain as your body start to slowly consume himself and the worst part is**_

_**  
yen: roxy stop it!!**_

_**  
roxy: you wont be able to yell in pain! huh oh what yen?**_

_**  
yen:......**_

_**  
roxy: whatever the deserve it...**_

_**  
yen: -glares- lets just finish this**_

_**  
roxy& yen: REVIEW PPL LET KNOW WHAT U THINK BOUT IT!!**_

_**  
yen: hey!! my name came first!!**_

_**  
roxy: u can live with it -walks away-**_

_**  
yen:ugh....  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** so yeah i dont own him and im not up to randomness....

I want to give my thanx to my first 2 reviwers!!

**inu-babe5**: _thanx I really liked what u told me and im glad u like it_

**love4everinuxkag:**_ i totally love ur spirit on the review thanks so much and as i promised u i uploaded the next chap!!!_

**  
**

Ok so guys! I know i uploaded extra super fast but because of those on top of me lol that sounds weird.... anyway i uploaded so enjoy!!!

**

* * *

  
**

Inuyasha was panting. He had spent the last 3 hours looking for his so call friends. The bastards made fun of him then ran for their life's hiding pretty damn well their scent and their selves. Inuyasha had ran his mansion from the first floor to the fifth and they were no where to be seen. He even checked all the rooms one by one and not even a hint of them. He plop down on the couch of the main room fuming and muttering about silly stuff. He even took one of the cushion near him and started to hit it till the poor thing broke…he just threw it to the side and went for another continuing the process…..

When he was about to go take the last cushion available near his hands the door opened.

Inuyasha snapped out of his cushion killing trance and noticed his manager closing the door. He stood up and went to greet him.

"Yo Taisho! 'bout time you came back!"

Taisho stiffened not noticing the hanyou's presence…

"Inuyasha.." he muttered as he relax his pose and turned to glare at him "just who I was looking for.."

Inuyasha gulped it wasn't good when the manager took that tone…..he had trouble on his way…. And this one Is not the type he can fix punching some poor cushions…

Just thinking about all the things he can be tortured for made him whine….his ramen….his precious and most valuable stock or ramen…..no it cant be that bad…right?

"what did I do?" he asked in a very low pitiful voice still thinking about his ramen…..

Taisho raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's expression. _'he's probably thinking of ramen I doubt any girl can make him think this hard…..and if the day come I swear I will buy him the limited edition ramen he asked me….damn..'_

Inuyasha suddenly remembered his friend's teasing about the program of him being engaged. His face turn to one of recognition as to know why he had that serious expression. Poor Taisho…

"great this must be the 'Annoy the hell out of Inuyasha' day…..I don't wanna talk about this…." he muttered "this would feel like one of those talks your parents give you when you are a certain age and they want to make sure what your doing and stuff…I hate those stuff so sissy…." he continue muttering to himself as Taisho looked at him like he was crazy. "and after that he would be like 'Inuyasha you must take the right path, remember, you have all my support and you can ask me about anything….that is just so….annoying…I don't wanna hear that: whine Inuyasha still talking to himself.

Taisho annoyed at the stupidity of him clear his throat catching the whining hanyou's attention.

Taisho raised his eyebrow at the glossy face of the kid.

"Inuyasha….I wont give any shit about 'The talk' your saying, you're pretty big to know those stuff…" Taisho said as to reassure the guy.

Inuyasha's face changed from one of pitiful puppy to one of a serious guy. Talk about mood swings…..

"….I think Miroku can pretty well handle that job" continued Taisho smirking at Inuyasha's incredulous expression. If the wind blew I think the guy would just fall….

Taisho composed himself again and got into business mode "Inuyasha let's get down to business now" said Taisho as he walked to the love seat and sat motioning Inuyasha to do the same across from him.

"what business do you mean?" asked Inuyasha acting dumb (not that it was to hard…)

He knew damn well what he meant. He saw part of the show. That's why the guys were making fun of him. His engagement….he should be happy I girl propose to him and he didn't even know, because as hell would he propose, that take's to much time and may damage his pride and get a few minus on his ego, that just wont work.

"The one of you and Kikyo being engaged" Taisho said sternly

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"don't play dumb with me you can very well do it without acting" Taisho answered

Inuyasha was about to fight about that last remark when Taisho interrupted him again

"Forget about that for now, explain to me, because I really cant seem to grasp this little information. Why did I just came from Kagura's t.v. show which can I say is quite annoying and a pain in the ass to deal with the questions AND HER!" Taisho said loosing his coolness for a moment.

Taking a few moments of deep breaths he started again " mind you explaining why I was there defending YOU! Saying you have not compromise to anything nor are you engaged and they have proof of you and THAT girl! Kissing no less!!" Taisho said exasperated loosing his coolness once again. Not that he care really… but you could still hear the annoyance on his voice.

"Actually…" Inuyasha started uncomfortable with the glare Taisho was sending him. "I don't mind explaining. First thing's first. Let's deal with the number one, I didn't kiss the girl. Now second, she tricked me into it and last but not less important actually is probably the most important at the moment…how the hell and why the hell would I engage with her if I barely know her?" Inuyasha finished with his three fingers up and an annoyed expression on his face.

Taisho raised an eyebrow to him "if what you say Is true-"

"which it is!!"

"then I have but one question" he continue

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at him as to proceed, which he did

"if you didn't kiss her then….how did she tricked you? Shouldn't she kiss you? That wouldn't be a trick now would it?"

Inuyasha looked at the floor closing and opening his fist to control his anger.

Taisho noticed this "so? Mind explaining this part"

Inuyasha sighed and throw himself to the floor staring at the ceiling in a comfortable position.

"she…..called me a few weeks ago…" he started whispering

Taisho just listened to him

"she told me, she wanted to fix things between us, that she wanted us to be friends again and she was ashamed of what she did to me….she told me to meet her at some park she knew  
so we could talk about it and fix things between us…I agreed, I mean I don't like having people hate me or me hating people is just to complicated to me…"

Taisho smirked at his "indeed…."

Inuyasha glared at him but then looked at the ceiling again putting his arms on his head using them as a pillow.

"I went to the park that day… It was I think it was 4:30 or something and she told me the park was hidden, so no press or anything would find us in there, I agreed, after all I haven't been to public places alone since I became famous, I kind of find it exciting.." he chuckled without emotion his voice turning sour "oh how wrong I was… when I arrived to the park I saw her, sitting in a bench near a sakura tree around a fountain….I ran to her and greet her. We talked for about an hour, we were on good terms again so I told her I had to go because I didn't tell you guys I would leave, and you might be looking for me.."

Taisho snorted at his. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he continue

"…she reluctantly agreed making me promise her that we would see each other again soon. I nodded and she told me to say it out loud, I found that weird but I said it and she grin at me, I ignore this and went to hug her when I saw a paparazzi near the bushes we were. I looked at him and he was smirking my way I was about to let Kikyo know when she pulled me and I lost my balanced making us fall. I fell on top of her and out lips touch, so yeah….he took those pictures, now you get it? It wasn't my fault she must have had call that guy or something. He even looked familiar…." Inuyasha concluded now looking at the serious manager.

"well that is indeed a long explanation….you just had to say she pulled me I lost balance fell and we kiss nothing more…" Taisho said

Inuyasha's vain popped "you told me to explain so I gave details now don't give me the short explanation way talk and tell me what can we do about this?" Inuyasha was growling low on his throat already.

Taisho stared at Inuyasha with expressionless eyes

Inuyasha only wince at him, which cause him to smirked

"I sometimes wonder how you can be so emotionless as Sesshoumaru but at the same time so different…" Inuyasha muttered

"that runs on the family Inuyasha" answered Taisho "you just were the defect product.. and the one with no brains" Taisho muttered the last part.

"it wasn't my fault ya know…" contradict Inuyasha

"now about the problem at hand.." said Taisho changing to his business mode attitude again.

"what the hell?" _'he is just so damn random that's why I prefer having my distance with this split personality idiot…'_

"you asked what we could do about the problem right?"

Inuyasha nodded

"well we cant do much, just ignore the press they will be like hacks on you from now on… don't see Kikyo by any means don't talk to her don't even look at her and by all the goddess don't yell at her that is just bad publicity, got that?" Taisho asked as he stood up

"I did but the yell part will be kind of hard to do…I will try my best I don't have problem with the rest she can go to hell for all I care…"

"good then im going to the studio I have to make you week schedule" Taisho said as he walked away and disappear at the corner.

Inuyasha just stood there looking at where Taisho disappeared thinking what he was doing before he saw Taisho.

Just then like a bulb had turn on he sniffed his friends scents. His temperature rising he ran the way their scent was coming…

'_The studio, why didn't I think of that?'_

_  
because if Taisho catches your scent or any of the other he'll kill you or worse…_

'_worse? What can be worse than killing me?'_

_  
he may take you stack of ramen…_

Inuyasha's eyes widened in terror as he stopped in mid-way

'_no…….'_

_  
don't worry about it he wont…._

'_he better not!'_

_  
you are not in trouble but the others are…_

'_and we can watch the torture..'_

_  
and we can eat popcorn while they are torture…_

'_yes….'_

_  
and we can even help Taisho with it…_

'_yes….hey!!'_

_  
What?_

'_who are you?'_

_  
You mean you've been talking to me for the last 5 minutes and you don't know who I am?_

'_exactly….smart mmm…'_

_  
Im a guy thank you very much_

'_yeah that…smart guy so who are you again?'_

_  
Not that you care but I hear yelling hurry up_

'_right'_

_  
Wow are you dumb…_

'_huh?'_

_  
Nothing_

Inuyasha shocked his head and ran to the studio where Taisho stood glaring at the four band members in his office. Not even taking a glimpse at Inuyasha he went to his desk and sat.

"I give you 1 second to leave or I swear I will torture ea-" He looked up to glare at them

He didn't even get to finish as the five members ran away from his studio and ran to the farthest corner of their mansion which so happens to be in the fifth floor.

They all went to their game room which is the farthest of the studio and each one of them collapse on the floor panting.

Inuyasha who didn't even sweat stood up and looked at all his friends. He crossed his hands over his chest "Guys.." he said with a dark-kind of tone on his voice

They all looked at him and remember they were running away from him…all of them sweat drop. They were in trouble…The devastation….the destruction….the-

"you guys!! How could you say something like that about me to me!!!" Inuyasha said with a little whining in her tough macho voice.

"well we consider our selves as your friends, so…" Ayame started which look at Sango for support as she ran out of ideas to console her annoyed but pouty friend (is pouty even a word? Lol)

Sango sighed and stood up walking to Inuyasha she put her left arm on his shoulder and started her dramatic, consolation, but useful with trouble speech.

"Inuyasha my dear, sweetest, and most loyal friend of ours. You always told us it was good to have friends which support each other no matter what. You teach us to treat our selves as equal and never to doubt our selves or our friends. You told us to never lie and keep the path of true. To always fight for what we think is right. To always have faith and hope. To rely on each other. To enjoy our company. To work as a team. You even told us to help when the time come. And as I say when you talked that wonderful but amazing day to us about never lie you even say and I quote "guys…the path of truth and faith is a hard one, but do not fear I will always be here beside you each one of you. But no matter how harsh the truth is you must never ever lie not even to me…and if one day you have to use this speech against me use it. Make me remember and always keep in you hearts that I would never get mad at you because thanks to you guys I have a family and my dream have had come true so thank you" you say that to us so now remember and I have to go snack time" Sango finished her patriot speech smirking at her friends reaction and holding her laughter as she walked out before someone could stop her once outside she ran to the first floor took her car keys and ran away….

Inuyasha who was still in a dumb shocked look at the guys which expression hold the same as his.

"I don't remember……have say that to you guys…"

"me either" the rest of them said then realization hit them _'that was Sango's way of distracting him..'_

All of them though. When they were about to leave the saw Inuyasha at the door closing it and turning to glare at them

"clever Sango but you guys….explain why you were so harsh with me" Inuyasha growled at them and they all sat instantaneously on their own cushions.

"Inuyasha the truth is we were telling the truth but it was just to funny to hold our laughter it wasn't a lie I mean…" Ayame looked at Kouga and Miroku for support

"don't look at us you and Sango were the one's who talk we only laugh" Miroku said as Kouga nodded

Ayame sighed and looked at the awaiting hanyou who had a raised eyebrow but annoyance could be seen in his deep golden pool….

"ok here's the deal pal! The truth will be harsh but it will be funnier!" Ayame stood up and walked to him

Miroku and Kouga took this opportunity to turn on the video camera to tape this moment for Sango to see later.

"You are engaged right? We meant since you are so slow I will explain because im such a good friend"

Inuyasha snorted "you just call me dumb in your own words and you say you are a good friend?"

"yes because the truth is…you ARE dumb…no let me finish" cut Ayame as Inuyasha was about to complain.

"We meant as to if the so called Kikyo which say she loves you and all that shit can tolerate you for a whole day we will celebrate now this part I hope you got it the first time?" Ayame  
raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha who nodded numbly

"good now you must be asking yourself why we said that right?"

Inuyasha nodded confuse

"is easy to read you pal"

He grunted as realization was said to him, no it didn't hit him I think the dude call realization is kind of scare of the hanyou…

"now we said that because we tolerate your brat-ish moments, your whining when you want to eat ramen and nothing else, your yelling when you don't find your shoes, or your shirt, or  
your socks, or your brush, or your toothbrush or even your UNDERWARE!!" Ayame said exasperated

Kouga smirked "your forgetting the most important one Ayame"

Ayame looked at kouga for a few moments then she smirked "you're right!!"

She turned to Inuyasha who had a piss-off expression but concealed it well.

"yes the most important and annoying of them all.." she took a deep breath as she looked at Kouga who had a mischievous glint and at Miroku who had the camera but was smirking.

And like a rehearse show or theatrical shit or something the yell at the same time (no the couldn't talk they HAD to yell… lol)

"THE CURSING AND THE TEMPER PART!!!" and just like that all of them burst laughing even Miroku who fell to the ground with the camera rolling somewhere in the room.

It was just to funny. When they yelled that Inuyasha whimper covering his ears and after he pay close attention to the words they said multiple emotions ran in his eyes outraged,  
incredulous, amazed, amusement and finally annoyance. (I think that is his favorite xD)

Inuyasha didn't even talk to them he just silently left the room with laughing friends and went to his.

He looked at his room he loved the red color but he didn't know why he always had black in his room…

He throw himself to his bed with a pillow and yell his frustration out. After half and hour of yelling he turned and lay on his bed looking at the canopy of his bed.

'_im tired of always being the center of attention…every time the press have some new rumors, they are about me….. Im tired of all of this…always getting into trouble…'_

He turn sideways looking at his window (his room was the only one on the fifth floor the other one was for guest who never come)

'_Maybe they're right….maybe im just a hindrance to all of them….I don't deserve any of this, is way to much to ask, I only get them into trouble without me noticing especially Taisho…'_

He had a distant and sad look on his face

'_maybe I should just leave this place…'  
_

_

* * *

_

**_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......._**

**what do you think??**

**  
cosmos ryu: that it was quite short...**

**  
yen: was not... it has like 3,200 or something like that of words...**

**  
cosmos ryu: sureeeee....**

**  
yen: why are you here anyway?**

**  
cosmos ryu: what do you care? **

**  
yen: roxy made you huh?**

**  
cosmos ryu: -ignores as he walk away-**

**  
yen: that guy is spending way to much time with fluffy**

**  
cosmos ryu: DONT CALL HIM THAT!!**

yen: i though he left....anyway review ppl!! hope you enjoy this fic as im enjoying writing it!! xD later!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **so I don't own Inuyasha nor any other character that may come from any anime since iono what my mind is plotting but have one in mind I don't own him/her

A/N: im so sorry for not updating sooner right now I don't have any inspiration im even listening to trance music to get ideas but none, anyway

**Cat-Hanyou Ai**_: first love ur username so cool second thanx for the review im glad u like it!_

**-FearieGirlAni24- :** _like loving it so far huh? I think I wont spill anything to u…… glad u like it!! Lol im jk ani xD_

_Ok so since Cat-Hanyou Ai review on both my chapters and she had a hard time thinking bout what I wrote I decided that this chap will be hers!! I dedicate this to u!!! hope u enjoy it ^_^_

On to chap now!! And sorry for not updating sooner….

* * *

The breeze was blowing slowly against her raven hair, she stood in front of a house, if you could call it that .She stare at the house/mansion it was huge, the front yard had two different playgrounds on each side, the house had a porch cute one at that. It was like a mini balcony which stood little ways of the house like a 3-d something, if you stood there you could over look the whole yard. The windows were amazing you could see all the little details it had.

She always came to this house when she felt sad. She stare at the house a while longer, she was about to walk into the porch when she saw someone.

A girl with black hair like herself, and breathtaking red orbs saw her, walking to her, smiling, she pull her in a one sided hug, the girl knowing something was wrong asked her.

"what happen?"

Said girl smile sadly

"same as the other times….."

"Oh kags im so sorry…… I know what will cheer you up! come inside there's been someone waiting for you and is driving me crazy" she sighed with an amuse smile on

"is that so? I don't know anyone that would wait for a hag like me…" she hid her amuse smile and look at the girl in front of her

"well he said he's been waiting for you….he was the one who notice you…"

"well aoi tell me who is this person who has been waiting for me so anxiously?"

"you'll see…..come on inside I hate being outside all those guys keep staring at us……oh never mind they ran off…." She smiled sheepishly

"im guessing who did it….wonder how he does it though…. Oh well lets get inside before the demon comes to get me…"

Aoi chuckled "good idea kags"

Kagome and Aoi walked inside the house/mansion. Aoi didn't even finish closing the door when a gray blur jump on Kagome making her fall hard on the floor.

Aoi saw this and chuckle "hey you!" she greeted

Kagome look down with an amuse smile "who are you?"

The kid grunted and glare at her "don't you dare say that to me you hag!"

Kagome glare playfully at the boy "if im a hag how can you run to me and hug me? Answer me twerp!"

The kid glare at her stood up and ran away

Aoi look at Kagome no longer holding her laughter

"I don't know why he like's you so much…you are always fighting with him"

Kagome smile fondly at where the boy disappear "maybe is 'cause im the only one who dares fight him back"

Aoi smile at her "come on the others are waiting for you OH GREAT STORY TELLER!"

Kagome chuckle at Aoi's expression "Hey just because they don't like your story telling doesn't mean you can sarcastically say that…"

Aoi stare at her "I was sarcastic?"

Kagome stare at Aoi for a few seconds then laugh out loud "your such an idiot!"

Aoi smile "I am! But!!! Im an Idiot who can make you smile no matter the condition your in!!! yay me!!" and she started jumping up and down saying yay me over and over

Kagome stare at her like she was crazy.

Putting both her hands on Aoi's shoulder "ok ok I get it yay you I know your right now would you PLEASE stop jumping!!!" Kagome said exhasperated

Aoi laugh sheepishly at her and nodded walking away

"finally…now let's greet everyone!!!" Kagome squeal

They walked and walked and walked…..

"sometimes I wonder how those brats can have so much energy running around this huge place"

Said Kagome finally arriving to the living room.

She smiled once she entered the room you could see all the kids playing with each other sharing their toys or playing hide-go-seek it was a sight to see.

Aoi looked at her and smile she just loves it when Kagome comes she can have her free time and see the children play without worrying about them.

Aoi knowing what was coming stood on a corner of the room far away from Kagome.

Kagome looked at Aoi making sure she was safe once she saw her nod she look at the kids again.

Took a deep breath

And

Was about to yell

When someone yell

"KAGOME!!!"

All eyes turn to her

She sweatdrop

As all the kids run her way….

And jump on her………

Successfully making her fall

"Kagome your back!!!!!" all of them yell

She smile fondly at them "long time kids!! How are ya'll doing?"

The kids laugh at her words and got off her

All of them chorused like a rehearse song "we miss you!!!!" and ran away to continue playing

All but one

A little girl with tan skin, beautiful honey eyes and short black hair tied in pig tails stare at her

Kagome look felt a tug on her jeans and look down

"Oh.. hey baby girl how are you?" Kagome cooed while taking the girl in her arms

"Kaggy..i miss you" the girl say and hugged her

Kagome smile and look at her "I missed you two Samantha your so cute for your own good"

Kagome stretch one of her arms to her back pocket and took out something and gave it to Samantha

Samantha smile and hug her then jump from her arms and ran to her friends

Aoi who saw all this chuckle

"you will spoil her if you give her candy every time you come"

Kagome saw the girl sharing her candies with the other kids and smile sadly

"I cant help it….everything that happened to her, doesn't seem fair to me"

Aoi sighed "your right, but hey at least I have this adoption center so she can be safe until someone adopts her"

Kagome nodded and look serious to Aoi "I wish I could say the same about the twerp though.."

Aoi nodded sadly "is not his fault, he was raise to be like that even though he's cute his attitude scare every person who wants too adopt him"

Kagome ignored her and looked around "talking about the twerp….i haven't seen him since our little encounter at the porch…"

Aoi nodded looking around "well he always disappear when you greet the other kids"

Kagome smirk "he's so possessive of me, I think he got jealous, what am I going to do about him" Kagome sighed and looked at Aoi

"you watch them, im going to find my twerp"

Aoi chuckle "You know if you keep it up like that one day I will see you come with papers to adopt him"

Kagome smirk at her turning around she mumbled a "maybe you'll never know" and left on her search

Aoi chuckled shaking her head and went to sit on a chair to look at the kids play

* * *

Kagome knew exactly where the twerp was it was their special place no one never find him except her.

That's how they met. The first time the kid got here he was beaten up real badly , he and Samantha were half-brother and sister and were beaten up by their drunk parents.

Kagome was the one who heard about it and went to check on the house to find it a wreck. She was shocked to see it like that there was no one there at the moment so she left and called the police.

The police took the parents to jail and the kids to the orphanage. But both kids were so different no one knew what to do with them.

Aoi knowing Kagome called her one night saying that they were missing. Kagome arrived that night scare because she had seen them but didn't know them that well. And they were missing.

Aoi went to find Samantha while she look for the boy. About an hour and half later she find him in the attic crying softly and bleeding.

Kagome went to him but the boy just fight her back hitting her, pushing and doing all he could hurt to push her away.

Kagome being so stubborn had pull him to her and hugged him tight.

That day she had calm him and told him how everything was going to be ok that he didn't need to be afraid that they were here to help him. He had calm down and slept on her arms mumbling not to tell about the place.

Kagome was smiling sweetly as she remember that day. She had say she found him on one of the close rooms and didn't mention the attic for anything.

Aoi knew something was wrong but she said it was a secret. Since that day the boy only acted nice to her when no one was around.

Kagome look up at the secret door that leads to the attic.

_'I still wonder how he pull that thing down…'_

Kagome pull it and climb the stairs closing it behind her.

She looked around trying to find the little twerp

_'where the hell is he?!?!' _she shrieked on her mind

She loved the kid but this place she was scare the crap out of her.

She looked and looked until she spotted a little gray hair and walked there

She look down at the boy who was sleeping on the floor like nothing was wrong with the place.

Kagome smiled only a little brat like him would sleep comfortable on an attic full of dust, spider, cockroaches and maybe even ghosts. She shiver at the idea, I mean who wouldnt? A little boy who isn't scare of ghosts? That's weird but she doesn't care.

She sat besides the boy and pull him on her lap resting his head on her breast. The boy didn't woke he only cuddle on her and continue on his dreams.

Kagome stare at him looking at his features. Its true the boy is a cutie.

He had light gray messy hair, his skin was a pale color, his face was chubby really cute and when he had those eyes open it was the most brilliant you could see with the gray orbs of  
his you could get lost in his eyes.

The only thing Kagome hated was when she stared at the boy's eyes and they were emotionless. She knew what he was thinking and that's what she hated. Such a little boy and complicating his life with problems she didn't like it that's why she came when she had free time but lately she only comes when she's sad which don't help at all.

She sighed lost on her thoughts that didn't even notice the shuffling of the little brat. He stir awake and stare at her a while. When she still didn't notice him he changed the position  
and kiss her on the cheek.

Kagome stunned at what interrupted her thoughts look down to see the little brat staring at her with a little smile on his face.

"Don't think to much when you're with me hag"

Kagome's eyebrow twitch but she ignored it and smile at him

"so you're finally awake Youichi"

"I think I am"

"well you haven't sleep In a while if you didn't notice me picking you"

Youichi blushed and look away

"so I guessed right huh…whats wrong?"

He sighed sadly and got comfortable on her lap

"why is people scare of me?" he asked with a little sadness on his voice

Kagome startle by the question look at him confuse

He sighed and look at the wall in front of him

"what do you mean?"

He glared at her "you know what I mean, you were talking about it with Aoi"

Kagome gasped surprised at the kid's confession

"I didn't mean to hear you….. i got tired of waiting for you and went to look for you and hear you….and Aoi talk about it….." he trailed of with a sad voice

Kagome look at the boy sadly "Did you hear the whole conversation?"

He shook his head 'no'

He took a deep breath "but I heard you talking how Samantha had a better chance than me…….."

Kagome smiled at the kid

"I don't get what I do wrong…..i only say what I think, I mean is not my fault!!" he cried

Kagome hugged him

"is not your fault, that's why you shouldn't worry"

"I don't wanna live my whole life in this place gome!!!"

Kagome shushed the boy hugging him tightly

The only sound you could hear in the place was the whimpering of the boy and the sniffles showing that he was calming down

"maybe im a freak" he whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear

Kagome turned the kid around and glare at him "youichi your not a freak!"

"YES I AM!!!"

"what makes you even think that?!?"

"Kagome look at me!! How can a boy with only 5 years old have a conversation with you without stuttering?! How can a boy like me stay in this place at will?!?! How the hell can I think the way I do! None of the kids here have the same mentality I have!!!! They don't even know how to talk properly!!"

Kagome stared at him she didn't say anything he was right after all

"and over all.."

Kagome look at him

"how can a boy my age, no not my age…how can a kid like me….control ghosts?"

* * *

The lights were turn off as all the cast spread on different directions.

"Finally!! I hate rehearsals I find them annoying…." Ayame said

"well you should be use to it already babe" said Kouga pulling her to him making her blush

"Well I think Kouga likes them 'cause he gets to hear Ayame complain.." Sango started

"AND GET'S TO HOLD HER!!" Miroku finished with a huge smirk on his face

Sango sweatrop at him "you're such an idiot…"

"Awww…Sango do you want me to hold you?" said Miroku walking closer to Sango which in turn hit him on the nose making him bleed

Inuyasha who has been quietly the whole encounter stood up and walk out of the studio.

Ayame, Kouga, Sango and a bleeding Miroku look at his retreating back.

"what's up his ass?" asked Kouga

Miroku shrugged and went to the bathroom to clean himself.

While Sango looked at the now closed door with a worried look.

Ayame noticed this and went to her "hey….why don't you go talk to him when we get there?"

Sango nodded with a worried expression on her face.

Inuyasha being the smart idiot he is had taken his car with him and drive to the studio. Now he had the chance to get home before the rest of them.

He arrived at his house ignoring the welcoming of the maids he went straight to his room where he had everything taken care off.

Nobody has entered his room since he prohibited. He packed enough clothes on a hand bag without the help of his maids. He bought a wig and lens so nobody recognized him. He had  
everything planned out.

He had already retrieve some money from his saving account since he wouldn't use his credit cards it will be easy to find him if he use them _'that is…if they were to look for me….'_

He pushed that though at the back of his mind and finish packing and putting anything unnecessary away. If he was a bother he wouldn't leave the room on a mess. When he though it was clean enough he took his bag, wallet stuff the wig and pack of lens on the bag and jump out of his window, not bothering to leave a note or anything about him.

He had in mind since he was in Hiroshima why not go to Tokyo it was the main capital and it was far enough for him. Everyone will think it's just a bluff and wont look for him which will give him enough time to get to Tokyo. He smiled a the though.

Everyone said he was an idiot but they were mistaken no one will find him unless he wants to be found. _'and since im so annoying they wont bother to look for me' _he sighed sadly as he arrive at the train station. He went to the bathroom took of his cap and glasses and change clothes putting on the wig and lens.

_  
'well then I need a new name from now on huh?'_ he though as he walk out of the bathroom and into the ticket boot to purchased his ticket to a new life.

"Damn!! Why there was so much traffic!?! And when im so worried too" yelled Sango as she pushed the door open

She was about to ran inside the house when to pairs of hands hold her still.

She glared at both guys ".!!" she struggled at them

Ayame sighed at her "Sango chillax!! He's here! He wouldn't leave without his car you know him!!"

Sango glared at Ayame. She had rushed the driver because she had a weird feeling since Inuyasha left and she couldn't take it away she knew something wasn't right and her so called friends wouldn't let her in peace.

"Why don't you just let me go and I can verify that for myself?!?!" she kicked both guys on their groins and ran inside pushing Ayame to the side successfully making her fall

She glared at them before entering "you guys say you're his friends but you don't even know when he acts weird?!? He has been like this the whole damn week!!! He wouldn't even talk and you don't do anything!!" she yelled as she ran inside

The three look at each other "she's right you know….He has been acting so weird this whole week…he hasn't even ate his stack of ramen which is weird….we barely see him…." Ayame said softly

Kouga look at them "don't worry you guys he's probably just making it so we say sorry to him"

Miroku looked at Kouga "he wouldn't go that far to just make us do that" Miroku ran inside the house nervousness consuming him

Ayame looked at Kouga then ran inside leaving a mad wolf.

* * *

After Sango yelled at the guys she ran inside pushing everyone out of her way making it to the fifth floor on record time.

Now she stood in front of his door wondering what she was going to say

Ignoring her mind she knocked on the door worried she didn't even know why she just was…..and he wasn't answering the door…

She knocked harder and harder and harder she was getting anxious now.

She started yelling his name and knocking harder until her hand was stop. She looked back to see Miroku looking at her worried

She ignore the look and kicked the door down….

The tears spill from her eyes when she saw the spotless room.

Inuyasha hasn't let anyone enter his room for a week and when he doesn't let them for a day the maids need reinforcement to clean the disaster but now….the room was spotless….

She walked inside and yelled his name hearing no response….Miroku walked inside and hugged Sango

"I told you something was wrong"

"calm down sango"

"I told you didn't i? you didn't believe me…"

She kept crying until her knees couldn't hold her and she fell to the floor Miroku falling with her

Miroku looked at her worriedly "sango you hit to hard on the door…."

Sango looked at her bleeding hands she didn't care…..

The only thing in her mind was

She was right

The others were wrong

Inuyasha left

And it was

All

Her

Fault.

* * *

**sooooooooooooooooooooo..........................what do you think? lol i think this is my favorite line after every story... now roxy and cosmos ryu wont come anymore cause i sent them to a vacation to coope with fluffy and rin *snickers**

**anyways i wanted 2 tell u guys im so srry bout not updatin!!! i was crazy with prom and graduation and shit bout college but dont worry i hope to finish this before the ending of this month so i have lots of work to do cause i wanna finish exotic island which makes no sense till this moment lol anyways**

**review ppl!!! till nxt time!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **like I'm tired of saying this but…. I don't own Inuyasha or Gakuen alice characters I do own the plot though lol (i wish i could own Youichi or Inuyasha -sigh-)

Anyways my hand hurts so I won't add unnecessary comments

Read on!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

The attic grew a little chilly after the confession of the little boy. Kagome was still looking better say staring at the boy on her lap with wide eyes.

"what do you mean Youichi?" she finally asked in a timid voice

Youichi looked at his lap " Look around you Kagome"

Kagome looked up her eyes widen more if that was even possible.. Around them were shades of people and animals. The thing that surprised her the most was the sad sounds they were making..

"You're not scare of me are you?" the little voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked at him with a little understanding

"why would I?" kagome asked turning him around making him look at her

"and you ask? I can control non-living and you ask why?" he sighed with sad eyes looking down "now you understand? I AM a freak. I don't even know why I control them, Samantha is normal" he chuckled emotionless "she barely speaks...and I wonder how can we be family if we don't look anything alike… I didn't even look a little like mom or dad" he looked at Kagome with teary eyes "now you understand why I like it here and why I prefer being alone?"

Kagome nodded and looked around "why the sound so sad?"

Youichi looked at them and gave them a little smile "they say that they can't bear to look at me like this….sometimes they sit with me and tell me stories"

Kagome smile "then they are not bad"

"no they're not bad, some of them are just confuse or sad because they didn't get the chance to see their loves one's a last time"

Kagome nodded understanding " since when can you talk to them?"

Youichi looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression " I think that since I came here the first time"

Kagome looked at him "how so?"

"well you remember when I first came here? The first time you talk to me that I was lost?"

Kagome nodded at him

"well I came here because I heard voices telling me to come here that I would like it and that they wanted to be friends with me, I was confused at first but then they showed up and explained to me that I could see ghosts and stuff"

"but" Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment "you can't control them?"

"well I can BUT I don't like it the only thing I control is when someone else can see them"

"oh that's why I could see them?"

Youichi nodded " I'm glad you understood and didn't get scare of me…you are the only person whom I trust and the only one who knows about this…I didn't dare tell it to anyone….. I was scare they would call the government and take me to experiments or something" he said with a scared voice looking at Kagome

"well twerp you can calm down I won't do that and about the conversation who brought us to this.."

Kagome saw the sad face that Youichi put "yeah…the one that I won't get adopted?"

Kagome smiled " yeah that one!!"

Youichi glared at her " how can you be so happy about that!?"

"well…..if you don't get adopted isn't it good? Then you can spend your time with muah!" Kagome said with excited voice

"muah?"

"yeah as me? Youichi you're a smart boy but damn don't you watch TV.?"

"what does TV. has to do with this anyway?"

"ugh…never mind that what do think?"

"about what?"

Kagome sighed exasperated "you may be smart but damn are you slow.."

Youichi looked at her confused

"what do you think of wasting time with me?"

Youichi gave a small smile "that would be cool!!"

"then? Don't you think is good you don't get adopted? You won't see me if you do get a family"

"but…" he look at his lap " I won't have a family if I don't get adopted…"

"for being so young you worry too much, shouldn't kid's you age be playing hide-go-seek, watching barney or lazy town-" Youichi burst out laughing at this "or maybe drawing pictures…."

"ok Gome stop, I think we talked about this already?"

Kagome frowned at him

"I'm not a normal kid? Besides…barney? Lazy town? What the hell!??! Those guys look gay!!"

Kagome grin at him "so you have watch it huh?"

Youichi blushed then grin her way "so u agree they ARE gay?"

Kagome ignore the comment " don't talk about them like that I like watching lazy town when I'm bored…"

At this Youichi fell to the floor laughing at her.  


* * *

Aoi have been waiting for Kagome for about two hours when she finally came with Youichi on her side holding hands.

Aoi smiled and jump from where she was sitting "GREAT NEWS!!!"

Both Kagome and Youichi flinched at her high pitch voice

"scream it louder hag" muttered Youichi

Kagome ignored him and pulled him to Aoi "what happen?"

Aoi's eyes were shining "a agency of adoption will be coming here to take a few of the children to their city while the others will be adopted!!!"

Both pair of eyes widen at the not so good news for them

"why?" Kagome asked a little depressed

Aoi not noticing her mood said "well they saw my papers and the pictures of the kids!! They said that they could find them family in Kyoto easily and if I would agree to it and I say YES!!"

"why would you do that?!" Kagome hissed at her

Aoi looked at her surprised "well…Kagome I told you that I had to close the place my funds are almost over and I don't have any employee with me I can't continue with this handling almost 20 kids by myself even if you come to help you're not always free and I can't and won't handle this by myself and also I told you my brother was coming to visit me and he hates when I don't pay him attention…"

Kagome nodded slowly thinking of what to do. "when are they coming?"

Aoi put a thoughtful look " I think they will come in a week"

Youichi gasp at the little amount of time they had "but…"

"don't worry Youichi" he looked up to see Kagome smiling at him

"Aoi I have to ask you do you have newspaper here? You know for-"

"ah!! Now that you mention it! I saw a flyer about an interview for a show and a singing contest! Let me look for it I only remember is near Tokyo Met. In one of the surrounding building…" Aoi said searching for the paper

"when is it do you remember?" Kagome asked anxiously

"uh…..I saw it a few days ago…it said….I think it was July 21" Aoi said reaching into one of the many places she think was the flyer

Kagome's eyes widen "uh…Aoi?"

"hum?"

"today is July 21.."

Aoi finally got the flyer and look up to Kagome with wide eyes then look at the paper "uh….shit! is today!!!"

Kagome took the paper from her hands and started reading "July 21 at 5 pm building 17 in Tokyo Met."

Aoi look at her thinking then looked at the clock "well….uhmm…. is a few blocks away and me being you I would run there…"

Kagome who was still looking at the paper on her hands looked at her with a questioning look "why?"

Aoi pointed to the clock " because…it's 4:45 and it starts at 5 also you have to run a few blocks away even if it's close on car it's a little far on foot."

Kagome gasp as she understood was being said…. She only had15 minutes to arrive at the place and fill the subscription form.

Youichi pull on her pants making her look at him " what are you waiting hag MOVE IT!! You will be late if you don't hurry!!"

"right" she pull Youichi in a small hug kiss him said goodbye to Aoi and the kids and ran to the place as fast as she could_ 'I hope I get there on time'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Finally I'm out of this thing!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he got off the train and walked out the station

"I can't believe I had to travel besides that annoying brat for so long!" He exclaimed as he walk on the streets of Tokyo ignoring all the people who were staring at him like he was crazy

"well I got out of that place now what do I do here? I didn't even reserved a place to stay wow Yash way to go!" he pat himself on the back or tried to…

"hmp…I can't believe I didn't do that…I'm such an idiot if the guys were here they would be making fun of me" he grumble as he continue walking not thinking where he was heading

"I'm even hungry that stupid place only gave me bread….that is so not food….I should expect it though I didn't pick first class" he sighed as he saw a ramen shop "raammmmmmmmmeeeeeeeen…" he started drooling while walking to the store stopping himself cleaning his face and walking into the store

"Good afternoon sir what can I get you?"

"I would like the specialty of the house extra large please"

"of course just wait on a table and we will call when the order is ready"

He nodded and walk to a near table looking out the window '_I hope I made the right choice..'  
_  


* * *

"I *pant* made it *pant* on *pant* time *pant*" she said holding onto her knees while panting

"ok I'm here and have 3 minutes to spare great!!......"she said while looking at the clock of the street and staring at the building.

"3 MINUTES!?!?!" she scream as she ran inside the building only to bump into someone "I'm so sorry sir I'm In a hurry didn't notice you were there" she say bowing in apology to the man in front of her

"Kagome Higurashi…not that I'm surprise really.."

She looked up to the man and frown "Mr. Miasma…"

"now now how many times have I told you to call me Naraku?"

"Naraku sir I'm sorry to disturb you way I was on my way to the subscriptions…"

"well I'm sorry to say that they are already close"

Kagome looked wide eye at him "but…I have 2 more minutes…"

He shook his head smirking at her "no you don't, I'm the one in charge and I already closed the booth and was about to leave when you bump to me"

"then…please let me enter!" she say bowing again to him

"tsk….you know my rules dear girl and also you know what I think about your voice you should be happy that I wasted my time talking to you, till next time" and he walked pass her with a triumph smirk on his face.

"but…I do sing well…you're the only one who think otherwise…" she whispered as she let herself fall to the floor "everyone just let you control them…" she mumble as she stood up and ran to the nearest park

"everything I do has to be control by him, I don't know what did to him, but I know he hates me, I just wonder why he does…I haven't done anything to him…" she was sitting on a bench in the lonely park crying. "I just wished the other judges would give me a chance without hearing him and tell me what they really think about me"

She looked up and saw the sky turning different oranges "is late….mom and aunt will kill me when they see me again…"

She smiled a little "well who cares if that idiotic asshole doesn't like how I sing he hasn't stop me from dreaming!" She stood up and took a deep breath

'_heart don't fail me now  
courage don't deserve me  
don't turn back now that were here  
people always say  
life is full of choices  
no one ever mentions, fear  
or, how the world can seem so vast  
on a journey to the past"_

She was twirling around near the bench with a huge smile on her face and her beautiful voice echoing in the park.

"Damn I'm full" he muttered as he look at the peach sky "and is late and I still don't have where to stay…HEY THAT RHYMES!!" he chuckled to himself as he walked near a park

"well….I don't have much money I can't waste it without thinking, that means no ramen for a while" he whines thinking about it "I need a job…" he nodded to himself "I can't believe I'm talking to myself like this…" he stopped on his track when he heard someone's voice

"well obviously is a girl……in the park….singing?" he slap his forehead "no dah Sherlock"

He walked near the girl and hid behind the bushes looking at her.

He was awed at her beauty, she was twirling around and her long midnight hair was shining, he pale skin was glowing and her beautiful voice could put anyone in a trance. He couldn't see her eyes because she had them close while she sang

_'Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
years of dream just cant be wrong.  
Arms will open wide,  
I'll be safe and wanted,  
finally home  
where I belong  
well starting now,  
im learning fast  
on this journey  
to the past….'_

She stopped twirling and opened her sad blue eyes. She though she heard a gasp but ignored it and sat on the bench and look to the sky.

_'One step at a time.  
one hope then another  
who knows where  
this road may go?  
Back to who I was,  
on to find my future.  
things my heart still  
needs to know_.'

She took a deep breath, and look at her lap her singing died. "I wonder if I do sing that bad….maybe he's right-" she stop talking when she heard a twig snap behind her. She stood from where she was "who's there?!"

She heard a sigh and a shadow then a person came out of the bushes "sorry for disturbing you" he said sheepishly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes "who are you and why were you there?"

He walked out of the shadow that were covering his face "well…"

Kagome looked at him he had black punk hair reaching a little down from his shoulder and green eyes with golden sparks? "nice contacts…"

He stiffened and then let out a shaky breath "thanks…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him "so? Mind explaining me why you were spying on me?"

He chuckled "well..i was walking near the park and heard your voice I came to see who was singing and you were so into it that I didn't bear to move so I wouldn't bother you….i guess I did anyway…."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him "you're…..not from around here…are you.."

He looked at her with wide eyes "how do you know?"

"Because you are in this park at night…"

"so?"

"People from this city hate nature, they are more into business and technology therefore this park is always empty"

He raised an eyebrow "well that's stupid.."

Kagome laugh "yeah it is"

"can I ask why were you talking about your singing so bad?"

Kagome stared at him "you heard that? I was whispering it…"

He looked away

"so you're a demon huh?"

He nodded "you can say that…"

"well then….i can say this I was talking like that because a bastard name Naraku has been putting negative thoughts in my head….i guess he finally got me" she frown

"Naraku? You mean that guy that is in charge of new singers and stuff? That guy gives me the creeps!!"

Kagome laughed at his face "when did you arrive here?"

He shrugged "this afternoon"

"and why are you wearing a wig?"

He looked stunned "uh…."

"you're wondering how I knew?"

He nodded

"well you told me you're a demon right?"

He nodded

"and if you could hear me whisper that I guess you're some kind of canine, am I right?"

"A dog…"

"Then dog demons usually have weird colors of hair and yours is way to common, mind telling me why you have a wig then?"

He sighed but the smirk 'what a clever girl…' "I didn't wanted anyone to know about my identity….i ran away from home and….they will probably put flyers soon looking for me….."

Kagome nodded "where are you staying then? You cant stay in places where people may recognize you"

He smiled sheepishly "I don't have anywhere to stay…"

Kagome looked at him "weren't you suppose to do those arrangements before running home?"

"I know! I just forgot I made a bag took some money and left I didn't think much!!"

Kagome looked at him then laugh, which annoyed the hell out of him "don't laugh!!!"

"im sory *gasp* it's just to funny *gasp* you should had seen you face!!!" she laugh.

He blushed embarrassed and look away "whatever"

"so what's your name?"

"uh…"

"please your real name not the fake one"

"….Inuyasha…"

"Im Kagome, nice to meet you!"

He shook her hand nodding

"so what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know…maybe stay on a hotel until I can find a job…..im not sure…I haven't been alone in a city before.."

Kagome looked at him weirdly

"why is that?"

He looked away

"well whatever! If you want I can ask my mom to let you stay at my place for a while" she said smiling at him.

He looked shocked at her "for real?"

Kagome nodded "of course!! But you will have to convince my mom"

Inuyasha nodded sitting himself on the bench "hey"

Kagome looked at him "what?"

He gave a little smile "you sing fine just ignore the bastard and continue singing"

Kagome gave a huge smile and nodded "I will!!"

She walk and stop in front of Inuyasha and took a deep breath

_'Yes! Let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
let it lead me to my past!  
And bring me home,  
at last!'_

Kagome chuckled "I love Anastasia!!!"

Inuyasha looked confuse "who's that?"

Kagome looked at him with horror on her face "you don't know who she is!?" she shrieked

"I don't…is that bad?"

"TERRIBLE!! Come on let's go! You need a huge dose of Disney movies!!"

Inuyasha just let himself being pulled by the crazy girl in front of him smiling a little at his luck _'well I guess this didn't turn out as bad as I thought….'_

_

* * *

_

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO............ how was it!? lol!! i updated faster than i though but hey i have to start a new story which im looking forward but that doesnt matter **

**R&R PPL!!! g2g now im late for a meeting till nxt time!!!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** no i dont own them so yeah.....only the plot which i guess nobody has or i hope at least *grins*

a/n: i know is shorter than the other chaps but work with me is almost 6 am and i havent sleep i will try to write the next chapter when i wake later today since ani is annoying me so lol LOVE YOU ANI!!!

roll chappy!!

* * *

As Kagome finally came to a stop in front of a cute looking house she dropped the hand she was holding of Inuyasha and tried to catch her breath holding to her knees while Inuyasha looked at her with an amused expression.

"you were the one pulling me here and now your panting?" he asked cockily at her

"Shut up I'm not a demon like you!!" she shouted annoyed

He ignored her and looked at the house 'cute' was the only word in his mid. The house was two floors had a huge front yard and looked comfy enough. He guessed it had more space at the back.

"Hope you like it here we have to much space.."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as they proceed to the entrance.

Kagome was just about to open the door when it opened and two identical women glared at her. You could see Kagome shrinking at them '_I guess they don't pity me anymore…._' Was her only though

"KAGOME MIDNIGHT HIGURASHI" started her mother

"WHERE IN ALL THE HEAVENS" continued her aunt

"HELL'S"

"COUNTRIES"

"TOWNS"

"AND STREET HAVE YOU'VE BEEN" they both finished together with fuming expressions. Inuyasha was behind Kagome looking amused at this. Kagome just looked with a face that could easily tell she was about to fall laughing to the floor, which….didnt help much at her situation….

"WELL?!?!?!!?" they both yelled at her again

With this Kagome started laughing like a maniac….. Inuyasha chuckled at her expression which gain him attention 'uh-oh' was his only though as the women looked at him and both got wide eye expression

Kagome who finally calmed down noticed the weird tension between her mother and aunt. She looked at Inuyasha and saw his discomfort.

"mom, aunt" they looked at Kagome snapping out of their trance

"This" she motioned to Inuyasha "is a new friend of mine, he just came from a trip from uh…..Beijing and need a place to stay, I offered him our house hope it doesn't bother either of you?" she said looking at them expecting any kind of retort which she didn't receive. She didn't waste time as she pulled Inuyasha with her and enter the house.

The twins both looked at each other after Kagome and her friend entered

"Sis…can you believe that?" she asked unsure…

"no I cant…..was that a boy?"

"I think he was…."

"then…."

"he looked cute too…"

"that means.."

"I know…."

"KAGOME HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!" both squealed and started jumping up and down hugging each other

* * *

_**~with Kagome and Inuyasha~**_

Kagome pulled Inuyasha inside the house not taking the time to show him around she climb the stairs and entered her bedroom pulling him inside and closing the door. Ignoring him she walk silently to the window which show where they were a few moments ago. She look intently at her mom and aunt

"they are probably confused…" she muttered

When she was about to walk away she heard them yell "KAGOME HAS A BOYFRIEND" which made her go pale and she let herself fall to the floor slowly, putting her head in her legs breathing lowly, she raised her arms and started to pull her hair slowly then let loose a shaky breath, ignoring the eyes that were watching her she started to meditate on her position.

Inuyasha taking the tip that he was being ignored took out his annoying wig and put his lens on the case he had for them.

"Stupid wig….now I have an itchy head….." he muttered as he flop down on her bed and closed his eyes to relax while the girl made her meditation.

Kagome noticing he took her clue relaxed her stance and started her deep trance pushing out of the thoughts and events away with a low humming she got in trance not hearing a thing.

Inuyasha noticed her relax on her stance and changed the way she sat. He guessed he couldn't bother her so he just shrugged, threw his backpack to the floor on a corner, closed the door of the room, closed the curtains and went to bed again to sleep for a while.

After a while Kagome woke from her trance annoyed that she was interrupted by the pounding of the door, she stood up and open the door a little looking in front of her the annoying twerps she called her brothers. "you do know you just woke me for my meditation" she said annoyed

Both ignored that and just said "dinner's ready mom told us to come and get you and your guest" and they left.

She sighed as she remembered her guest, she closed the door and looked up to find a pair of golden eyes looking sleepily at her.

She gasp "Inu…yasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was an idiot "yeah?"

Kagome stared at him

"what is it?"

Kagome looked confused for a moment "didn't you have uh….brunette hair?"

Inuyasha looked confused at her when realization hit him and he hit himself on the forehead forgetting it.

"right…shit uh….well that was a wig…" he looked at Kagome

"uh….have I've met you before?" she asked as she walked slowly to him

Inuyasha panicked for a moment "uh…"

Kagome's eyes suddenly understood "you're….Inuyasha the singer of that famous band uh….."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl 'well at least she didn't jump on me' he though amusingly looking at her.

Kagome was tapping her chin looking in her mind the name of the band she had it on the tip of her tongue "I know the name….."

Inuyasha just grunted ignored her as he stood up and went for the bag then came back to the bed and sat down taking the wig out and putting it on the bed. Kagome took a sit next to him still thinking when a sudden silver movement catches her attention. Ignoring her thoughts for the name she looked up and saw something moving.

By instincts she look over Inuyasha's head finding a pair of dog ears.

"uh….Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him confused

"what?" he asked looking for his contacts "where the hell are those damn things" he hissed

"….arent you a demon?" this made him stop on his track as he looked at her and noticed her looking at his ears. He didn't answered instead he tried to hide his ears and continue his search which didn't go far as Kagome took the bag from his hands and glared at him.

At the look Inuyasha whined low enough for her not to hear or so he though….she heard him alright but she didn't stop the glare.

"well?" she was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently

"what..?"

"you know what….you're a half demon?"

He snorted "yeah, so what?!" he got up angry and was about to walk out when she grabbed his hand. Inuyasha tried to release but she just pulled him and throws him on the bed. (Salvage much?)

Inuyasha looked at her stunned but she was still glaring at him

Annoyed he yelled "what!?!?!?"

Closing the door she walked closer to him no longer glaring at him "why are you scared all of a sudden?"

"who wouldn't!? when people find I'm a hanyou they do all this stuff to me and you were glaring at me while asking me so you know may I know why?" he asked annoyed at her

"yeah I glared at you so what? Get use to it I'm like that for no reason I glare" she muttered as she sat beside him and took a look at his head again and frown "why are they red?"

Inuyasha looked confused at her "huh?"

She sighed "why are your ears red? They look mistreated too…." She trailed off looking at the cute ears sadly

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment "well I've been wearing a wig for a few days without taking it off and it's itchy it probably irritated the ears or something…." He said annoyed

Kagome stood nodding her head "ok well put the wig and contacts I guess you don't want people to know you're on town?"

Inuyasha nodded and started to put the wig on. Kagome took his bag and saw the lens on one of the open pockets "Hey you were looking for these?" she asked as she turned around and show the lens contacts to him, she looked at him for a few seconds before starting to giggle.

"s'not funny" he said with half his hair inside the wig and the other falling to his side, he tried to hide that part of hair but the other side fell which by this earned a hysteric giggle from Kagome.

"do you need help?" she didn't wait for his reply as she climb the bed with her hair pins and started pinning his hair on a snail kind of style so his wig could fit easily.

To say that Inuyasha was furious was an understatement he was about to kill someone when he noticed Kagome was finished and he took a look on himself in the mirror. He glared at Kagome who was red for holding her laugh.

"you did this on purpose!!" he yell

"no I did not" she said holding her laugh "that's the easiest way for your hair to pull the wig try it" she said as she gave him the wig.

He nodded and started to put on the wig, Kagome looking at the ears worriedly, while Inuyasha put on the wig surprise when he didn't had to struggle. Kagome smirked at him, he ignored her took the lens and put them on. Looking at his reflection on the mirror he nodded at himself.

"you look better with your normal looks" said Kagome from behind him

He looked at her cockily "so you like this big boy huh?"

Kagome snorted at him "I only said what was obvious anyway let's head down dinner's ready and everyone is probably waiting for us"

"do you mean i look bad like this?" he muttered Kagome just rolled her eyes "no you dont"

Inuyasha nodded following after her downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was indeed waiting for them.

Kagome sat in the table and Inuyasha sat on her left side. On her right side was Souta after him were Mori, Scarlet and Aoi then back to Inuyasha.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome noticed the look Aoi and Scarlet were giving each other. "your family is creepy" Inuyasha murmured so just Kagome could hear. She nodded giggling a little which made both women looked at them. Inuyasha was smirking while Kagome was giggling. Both looked confused at them but they didn't say anything. After that the dinner went by smoothly with a few giggles here and there the cause of course Inuyasha's remarks.  


* * *

After dinner they went to the living room to get to know each other better. That includes Scarlet and Aoi. After the boys went to their room bored about the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha, Aoi and Scarlet finally stopped the silent treatment.

"so…uh…we don't even know your name" Aoi started

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inuyasha shrugged "Inuyasha" he said. He will tell his name to them but wouldn't let them see him without his disguised. Only Kagome since she helped him.

"well nice to meet you Inuyasha I'm Aoi this is my twin Scarlet but don't matter if you confused us we're use to it" Aoi said as she stared intently at him

"can I ask what you did to Kagome?" Scarlet asked this time.

The question caught by surprise both of them "uh…what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused

"well Kagome never brings a boy home and less a stranger…you must have done something to her" Aoi said to him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome questioning.

Kagome shrugged "nothing really, I don't know what I did" Inuyasha said looking back at the twins after staring at Kagome.

Both twins nodded and stood up "we're going to sleep Kagome you can let him stay in the bedroom connected to yours since you guys are friends we don't mind him and we kind of like how he is good night" both left talking to each other.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other "they accepted me?"

Kagome nodded slowly "I don't know why they were asking you so many stuff though….it's kind of creepy…" she stood up Inuyasha following and went to her room.

Kagome's room was big but not a master bedroom you could compare it to those hotel rooms that have bathroom and an adjoined door. That's how her room looked like it was painted light green with a twin bed. It was simple and comfy, the view from her window looked over Tokyo and her dark green curtains went well with the light green walls and the carpet with dark green and light green parts that lay on the middle of the room.

Inuyasha had a small hunch that she loved green but didn't comment on anything as he closed the door of her room and sat on her bed.

"Inuyasha don't get comfortable get your ass up and come to your room" said Kagome from the door she just entered. Inuyasha stood up and walked to the other room smiling slightly at the color.

" I hope you don't mind the color or decorations, both rooms are mine so I decorated them how I liked didn't guessed I would let anybody here" she said as she sat on the twin bed that lay in the middle of the room. The room was like hers but the colors were bloody red and normal red.

"nice color" Inuyasha said smiling slightly

Kagome looked at him "you like red I guess?"

Inuyasha nodded as he plop down beside her, both of them stared at the ceiling "Inuyasha you will either share the bath with me or use the one my brother's use because this room doesn't have a bath"

Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome stood up and looked at him before walking away.

He was so comfortable and lazy he didn't wanted to stand up take the annoying wig off then the lens and after that take a bath which meant take his clothes off not before walking all the way to the bath and wash himself and put clothes on and walk back to his bed it was so complicated so he decided to just stay there.

Kagome came back a few minutes later to find Inuyasha struggling she guessed about something stupid.

She walked to the bed side table and put some lotion she brought before sitting next to him. Inuyasha grunted in response and turn to look at her. She raised her eyebrow at him

"aren't you going to take the wig off?"

"I want to but I'm to lazy" he responded which earn him a giggled and to her it gain a glare

"hey don't glare at me it's not my fault your lazy!" she stood up and pulled him on a sitting position which he grunted.

" let me help you with this shit" she said as she took the wig away and started to take all the annoying pings she had put on his hair a few hours ago

Inuyasha only nodded as he sat comfortable while Kagome work on his hair. After a few minutes in Inuyasha's case hours his hair was let loose again. He shook his head and stood up to take a bath. Kagome took her clothes not wanting to wait and went to her brother's bath since Inuyasha took hers.

Half an hour later both of them were out of the shower. Kagome entered Inuyasha's new room and saw him on his boxers and shirtless. She blushed but hid it with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha looked at her with a little smirk but didn't say anything.

Sitting beside him she took him by the arm and pushed him on a lay position.

Inuyasha being the cocky bastard he is couldn't hold his comment "what? If you wanted sex you only had to ask you know" he wiggle his eyebrows at her.

Kagome ignored the comment "I'm going to help you ease the pain since you're so full of yourself it wouldnt surprise me that you didn't mention your ears hurt like hell" Inuyasha's cocky look left his face as he looked shock for a moment

"don't say anything I'm just helping now put you head on my lap"

"no"

"don't be stubborn"

"no"

"I won't hurt you" she whined

"I don't let anyone touch my ears"

Kagome sighed but stubbornly took his head on her lap which didnt work much...

"stay still it won't hurt I promise!"

"no way!"

"you're sounding like a little kid!"

Inuyasha stop struggling as he knew he wouldn't win this case

"if you hurt me I will kill you" he muttered

"calm down I won't" she say sweetly at him

Inuyasha put his head on her lap calming as she put all his hair over her leg so it fell from the bed and started massaging his ears slowly and softly so not to hurt him.

Once she knew he was relaxed enough she stop and took the lotion she had brought an hour or so ago, put a little on her hand and started massaging his ears again this time with lotion so the ears wouldn't hurt so much.

"what are you putting me?"

"is a lotion I made….it has some vitamins so it can help wounds and is good for massaging" she whispered. He nodded and relaxed as her hands work on him

She stopped her massage when both ears look healthy enough for her. Looking at her lap she noticed Inuyasha was soundly asleep. Not wanting to wake him up she got comfortable in her sitting position and dozed of not caring about the lights being on.

* * *

**s****ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.................how was it?**

**lol!!! im so tired......**

**the birds are already singing *sigh* me sleepy**

** *yawn* R&R!! **

**later im to bed!! **

**yay i love me bed....**


End file.
